Missed You
by thechrysalids
Summary: 'Just who does he think he is,' she fumed internally 'sitting there on his fine ass looking even better than he did when we were kids.' Mercedes and Sam had a...not so friendly breakup when they were teenagers. Now, Mercedes is forced to work with Sam when he comes to her as a client. She wants professionalism and he wants, well he wants her. Glee Office AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

 _So this is not my first story but it is the first I'm publishing here. I have chapter 2 written already but I wanted to get some feedback before I post it. ALL criticism is welcome._

*****

Mercedes yawned and checked her watch. 10:38.

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have stayed up to watch that Scandal marathon last night, but Olivia was stressing me out." She thought to herself rubbing her eyes. Not even the heavily sugared coffee she clutched in her dark brown hand would keep her awake.

To be fair Scandal wasn't the only thing that occupied her usual sleeping hours. In fact the thing that kept her awake the most was currently burning a hole in her purse or more specifically her cell phone. Yes. A dreaded dating app. If she was being honest with herself she'd admit that she had stayed awake fielding all sorts of romantic, creepy, or sometimes downright scary messages.

But you know what they say, hindsight and numbers and all that.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a large thick manila envelope plopping on her desk near where her feet lay. Mercedes's eyes lingered there a moment then meandered their way up a bright red blazer to the severe blue eyes of Sue Sylvester.

Her temples throbbed at the sight of her. Nevertheless Mercedes smiled, no, beamed at her boss.

"Sue! What can I d-" she was quickly cut off.

"Save the small talk, Aretha Franklin." the boss commonly known as the dragon lady waved her hand imperiously as if to ensure Mercedes that she required no pleasantries. "There are clients waiting in conference room B, this folder holds their details. See what they want, get the job done." Sue dictated, tone clipped as always. Mercedes dropped her red pumps to the floor, pushed away from her desk and stood. Before she could even leave her office space Sue placed her hand on Mercedes's shoulder, adding; "oh and one more thing? Do it the Sylvester way."

It took all she had for her to not roll her eyes. Mercedes muttered something that sounded affirmative and moved onto the conference room. Flipping through the folders she scanned the various stats. Nothing too special, just a mid-size tech firm in need of some public presence.

"We can't all be Google now, can we?" She snickered to herself before she pushed the heavy wood doors of the conference room open. Or tried to anyway.

"Oh my god." She swore, banging her shoulder against the wood. At 5'3 Mercedes wasn't insubstantial in height or weight. With thick thighs, arms that had a little jiggle and a not so flat stomach she'd worked the title "plus-sized pinup". She shoved at the door twice more before it swung open and slammed against the wall with a loud bang.

Immediately three pairs of eyes locked on to her standing in the doorway.

"Gentlemen! I apologize for my...loud entrance." Mercedes laughed nervously. She sat on the other side of the small conference table and took in her brand new clients. In front of her was brunet with horn rimmed glasses in a wheel chair. On his right was a bright eyed man with his dark hair gelled down, smiling broadly. And to the left...

'Shit.' Mercedes thought, because to the left sat her high school boyfriend. Samuel Evans. In fact now that she was paying attention, all three men were her former classmates and from the look in their eyes, they'd realized it too.

The man in the middle, Artie, spoke first. "Mercedes? Mercedes Jones! Holy shit is that you?" All she could do was nod in stunned silence as Blaine joined in animatedly and asked her what she'd been doing all this time. While Mercedes had just done her best to answer her two classmates' questions, out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam sitting there with this sort of amused look on his face.

'Just who does he think he is,' she fumed internally 'sitting there on his fine ass looking even better than he did when we were kids.' In the seven years since they'd seen each other Sam had filled out generously, his jaw taking on a strong shape, arms muscled under the rolled sleeve of his dress shirt. But his eyes were just as intense as the day she last saw him. Of course that day they had been glaring at her, but today, those light green irises were filled with...longing?

Oh sweet baby Jesus in a Manger.

Blaine finally slowed his line of questioning and turned to look at Sam, who at this point was full on staring at Mercedes now.

"Sam, buddy, got anything to ask?"

'Oh no no. No God please. Don't let this man open his mouth.'

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his friends and turned to lock eyes with Mercedes, toting a smile that could only be described as dangerous.

"No. I think you guys hit all the bases, besides there isn't much I don't know about Mercy. After all I was her bo-"

"Booooyology partner! Lab partners. Mmhmm. We were partners for two years right Sam?" She laughed too loudly and slapped her hands on the table. Artie shook his head and laughed along. Sam just shot her a small frown, his eyes promising they would talk later.

'Good God in heaven please help me.' Mercedes sent a quick prayer to the almighty and spoke again.

"Well, as fun as catching up is, we should probably get down to business huh?" Mercedes withdrew the papers from her manila folder and began to pitch ideas for a national ad campaign. Within an hour and a half the former classmates had worked out a serious blueprint to get their tech into the public's eye and hopefully their hands soon after. But each and every time she had glanced at Sam (despite her brain firmly telling her not to) she'd met the same heated gaze, the one that made her knees jelly.

When all the hands had been shook Mercedes almost ran into the staff lounge, hands shaking.

"Oh no. Oh my god." Mercedes looked up at the office ceiling.

"Jesus, why are you doing this? Hmm? What did I do for you to put this man back in my life? Was it because I cut that lady off? I was late!" Just then a shadow loomed over her.

"Good to see you still do that."

His voice made her shiver, its deep tone hitting her right at her core. She turned quickly to face Sam, serious frown faltering at his proximity. His pink lipped smile shifted into a loaded smirk. Mercedes steepled her hands together to stop them from pulling out her curly dark hair.

"Y-you can't be in here Sammy." She cursed both her stutter and her use of the friendly nickname she'd given him sophomore year.

He lifted his blond eyebrows at her in mock surprise. "Oh! Are you going to stop pretending you don't know me now?" He chirped.

Irritated, Mercedes snapped back. "I wasn't pretending anything. I greeted you just like I did Artie and Blaine, just like I would anybody." Then it was Sam's turn to look irritated.

"And since when am I anybody to you?" He stepped closer to her, nearly pushing her into the wall. His heat and scent put Mercedes at danger of going crazy. Still she held strong.

"Don't do that Sam. We aren't kids anymore." She placed her hand on his chest to push him backwards but as soon as she made contact her hand stayed, almost clutching at his dress shirt. He covered her hand with his, lightly tanned skin over deep chocolate brown.

"My thoughts exactly. We aren't kids anymore so why are you hiding the fact that we were together?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, he'd always had a flair for dramatics.

"Professionalism. I'd prefer to keep our history where it belongs. In the past." Sam had the gall to laugh at that and in response Mercedes snatched her hand from his hold, immediately mourning the loss of his heat.

"If you are done," she sniped "go home. Or back to work. Just...anywhere but here." Their conversation had her reminiscent of high school, the way they would tease each other with jabs and playful wrestling that'd eventually turn into-

Nope. Not going there.

Sam looked unperturbed by her command and instead reached down to grab Mercedes's hand again.

"What do you say we get coffee? Really catch up." His eyes gleamed with mischief and Mercedes could barely remember what she'd been saying thirty seconds prior.

"I don't like coffee." It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't like black coffee. Sam blew a noisy breath out at the ceiling before looking back down at her. "That's right," his tone had taken on a taunting lilt "you like coffee flavoured sugar. You can get that too." Without leaving her time to decline, Sam spun around and took his leave. Mercedes sighed and let herself slump against the lounge counter. Sam popped his head back in the door, smile wide.

"Call me when you're off for lunch, your secretary has my number." Mercedes didn't reply, opting instead to stare at the ugly green carpet below and pray that it would swallow her whole. That is until Sam called her name. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I missed you."

And just like he made her heart seize up and her throat go dry. There was the guy she'd been in love with in high school, staring at her like she was the only thing worth seeing.

And God help her if she didn't believe it.

 _Man I really wish I hadn't rewatched glee. That show and I are in an abusive relationship. Anyhoo tell me what you think, and don't hold back, I can take it. I plan to update tomorrow tbh._

 _P.S. this is crossposted on literotica and soon to be crossposted on ao3._

 _P.P.S come rant about shows (and samcedes) to me at .com_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mercy, look at me baby." She had her arm strewn across her face, teeth clenched. "No." She ground out resolutely. No matter how many times they'd done this she'd be extremely embarrassed. Sam kissed his teeth and grabbed the offending limb, pulling it away from her face._

 _He'd always loved looking at her. Almond shaped dark brown eyes that seemed black. A small flat nose that sat above her thick perpetually smiling lips. All of which sat on her sweet round face surrounded by large wild curls._

 _"Sam..." She whispered while he kissed each feature. He hummed to let her know that he was listening, just barely._

 _"No more teasing. We've only got an hour." Her midnight eyes gleamed. "Fuck me."_

 _He cursed under his breath before sitting back on his heels, her legs on either side of his waist. Sam ran a hand down her face, to her neck, to her hip, stopping midway to pinch her nipple, coaxing a small sigh out of her._

 _"Is that what you want?" He slipped his hand right between her thighs, gliding two of his fingers through her wet folds. Sam slid them into her, watching her body wrack with pleasure. Quickly he pumped them in and out of her, using his thumb to press down on her sweet quivering clit. He raised his other hand up to her breast to capture the dark peak between his fingers again._

 _Mercedes moaned, pushing herself down onto his fingers as best she could._

 _"Mm, stop messing with me Sam. I need you." Their gazes clashed and Mercedes saw in his eyes when he'd decided to stop playing around. He pulled his digits out of her rather roughly and aligned his cock with the entrance of her throbbing sex. He bent down to kiss her before thrusting home._

 _"I'm going to fucking wreck you baby." He promised hoarsely into her ear before biting into the skin of her collarbone._

 _"Big talk." She panted, he always did that. The promises. She loved them, they made her shake with wanting. Nervous as she had been (as she probably always would be) taking him like this, letting him have her, just felt...right._

 _"Oh baby, it isn't just talk." He laughed as he bucked particularly hard, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Again and again he fucked into her, whispering fervently about how wet she was, how tight and hot she was. How good she looked taking his cock. How much he loved her. And she would in turn respond with how hard he was, how she belonged to him, how she loved him just as much._

 _"I'm gonna cum." He groaned pumping faster and faster._

 _"No, no, not yet Sam please." She pleaded, desperate to claim her release. Sam only laughed, swearing he would take care of her._

 _Sam came first, filling the condom between them. However before Mercedes could recede from the edge she'd been on, he began massaging her clit, quickly and roughly, until she was yelling her climax._

 _Sam waited a moment to let her ride out her orgasm before withdrawing from Mercedes. Lazily he flopped down next to her, burying his face into her hair. Mercedes stared at the ceiling, silent, but breathing heavily._

 _"So good. You are so fucking good." He grinned and waited for Mercedes to respond with some sort of joke, like she always did._

 _Only she didn't._

 _Concerned, Sam raised his head from her hair and looked at her face._

 _"Mercy, sweets, what's up?" Mercedes eyes stayed trained on the ceiling, bouncing from spot to spot, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. She swallowed thickly and turned to face Sam, whose handsome face was twisted in worry._

 _"I'm going to NYU," she whimpered, eyes shining with unshed tears "I'm so sorry Sam. I know we said-" she stopped when Sam rolled of the bed to put on his shorts._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about Mercy? What the hell do you mean you're going to NYU? Like New York City?" His face was screwed up in anger and confusion. All of a sudden Mercedes felt 12 instead of 18, shame and guilt making it hard for her to breathe._

 _"Yes Sam. New York City." She couldn't look at him. She didn't have to, to know he was rooting his hands through his hair, face turning red._

 _"What about Stanford? Huh? What about our plans, what about you and me?!" He started to yell, but she took it, it could've been worse. After all she had betrayed him, he could've been crying._

 _"I gave up Berkley for you! Berkley! You told me you wanted to be together so I stayed in fucking Ohio. Are you even listening? LOOK AT ME." The command was so different from the last time he'd said it, before it was love, reverence. Now? Now it was anger and frustration and...resentment._

 _Mercedes met his eyes and let the tears fall. He was glaring at her, the mouth that had been kissing and praising her, twisted into a sneer._

 _"And you chose now to tell me? That? You thought pussy would soften the blow?" Mercedes flinched at the acid in his words "How could you do this to me?" In truth Mercedes didn't know. She just knew that NYU had been her only shot. Marketing was a hard industry and NYU was a major advantage. "I don't know." She replied._

 _Sam cursed again, got dressed and stormed to the door._

 _"You fucked me over Mercedes. I just hope you can live with yourself." With that Sam walked out of the door and out of her life._

-o-o-

It had taken Mercedes a total of ten minutes to decide that she was going to have coffee with Sam.

'After all,' she'd mused 'I did vow professionalism, and there is nothing wrong with a coffee date, no, a coffee meeting with a client. I'll just have to do my best to keep it from turning inappropriate. No matter how inappropriate being around Sam makes me.'

It had taken Mercedes one elevator ride to regret making such a decision. Her secretary, a "opinionated" Latina woman named Santana, had wiggled her dark brown eyebrows suggestively before handing Mercedes the phone number at 1:15.

"Shut up." Mercedes bit when she met Santana's suggestive eyes. "I didn't say anything, Mercedes." Santana's chuckled and went back to her work, humming carelessly. Mercedes turned away to make the call in private when Santana called out.

"But if I had said anything, it would've been that he was pretty good looking for a man +whose lips double as a flotation device." She teased.

"Thank you for that completely unnecessary comment San."

"Anytime!"

Mercedes thought back and shook her head. Santana was crazy. "Obviously she's just as crazy as I am for agreeing to this." She tapped her foot quickly, wringing her hands as she muttered aloud. "Why was he so damned happy to see me? The last time I saw him he told me I ruined his life." Mercedes gasped deeply and slammed her fist into her open palm.

"It's a trap!"

"If you say so Admiral Ackbar." Sam whispered into her ear. She barely muffled her scream but couldn't fully rein back her reaction and elbowed Sam in his abdomen. She cringed at his groan and turned to assess the damaged she'd caused.

"Oh God, Sam I am so sorry. I mean, you shouldn't have snuck up on me, but still." He held up his hand to stop her despite being bent at the waist.

"I'm fine. Don't even worry about it, I've had worse." Before he could stand upright again, a pained look flittered across Mercedes's face.

Yes he had suffered worse, courtesy of Mercedes herself. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to ask.

"How are you doing this?"

Visibly confused, Sam looked at his ex-flame for a moment before patting himself on the stomach with a closed fist.

"Core exercises I guess? You aren't as strong as you think, the groan was mostly just for show."

Mercedes would have laughed if it didn't feel like there was a lead ball in her stomach. "No, Sam. How are you being so calm about seeing me again, I fucked you over remember? Those were your exact words. If you did to me what I did to you I would've walked out of that conference room as soon as I recognized you." Sam's confusion melted into a serious sort of understanding.

"Let's talk about that at the café hmm? Somewhere with privacy." He nodded his head toward the large glass doors outside of which a sleek black car waited. Mercedes breathed in deep and followed his lead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok." Mercedes huffed, after they'd both picked up their drinks at the only Red Rocket Café in the city's core. She sat across from Sam at their small table, playing with the straw in her iced black tea. "I need to know what's going on in that head of yours Sam. Why so welcoming? What I did was horrible, and I felt bad about it every day for two years."

For a moment Sam looked at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing like he was unable to form his desired sentence. Suddenly he'd looked down at her again and Mercedes gulped at the intensity in his gaze. She closed her eyes in preparation for…anything really. Tears, screaming, coldness.

"What? Only two years?" Sam chuckled. Mercedes eyes snapped open and her temples had throbbed in anger. She couldn't believe he was joking about this. Had she been the only one affected by how they split up? Did Sam never care? Mercedes knew it wasn't truly her place to be mad but goddamn it, the two hadn't parted on exactly fine terms. In fact she remembered that on their graduation day when she had tried to apologize _again_ , Sam had stared at her with cold eyes, shook his head, and said "enough."

"Oh my god! Will you stop laughing? My anxiety is actually going to make me explode." She sipped on her drink to stop her from cussing him out. ' _He tries my third nerve_ ' she'd thought, staring at him try to muffle his chuckles, ' _and I've only got two'_.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok? I can be serious, I swear. Look, yeah, what you did hurt me. It nearly fucking killed me. Was I mad at you? In the beginning hell yeah! It was like you ripped my heart out and sent it in a UPS package to NYC. But I couldn't stay mad. If you hadn't done what you did I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have stayed in contact with Artie and Blaine, we wouldn't have started Triad, and…" He looked up from his drink to gaze at her. "I wouldn't have gotten to see you again." He reached across the table and laced his fingers with hers, lips curved into a soft smile. Mercedes got lost in it for a short moment before pulling back as if Sam's fingers had burned her.

"Again?" Sam grumbled. "Why do you keep doing that? Why keep pulling away? I told you I'm not mad right?"

"It's a reflex!" Mercedes defended. "I just didn't want to let my guard down in case…" She trailed off realizing how silly it must sound out loud.

He laughed at her incredulously, "In case what? In case I have a diabolic plan? What would I do, hit you?"

He stopped laughing when Mercedes refused to meet his eyes. Then he guffawed even louder, drawing the attention of their fellow patrons. "Jesus. You are crazy." She bristled at that.

"Well excuse me for being cautionary." Mercedes stopped fiddling with her drink and crossed her arms. "And no, fyi, I didn't think you would've hit me. But I did think you would be mad. Any normal person would. And besides, I'm not pulling away because I hate you. I told you I wanted to maintain professionalism, and that is how I want to do it. No flirting, No dates, and definitely no sex." She grinned at him. "It's non-negotiable." Mercedes laughed when she saw the stricken look on Sam's face. Now the man had lost composure.

 _That's one point for me Mr. Evans._

Sam buried his face in his hands for a while before he stared at Mercedes. "There's absolutely no wiggle room on those clauses? I mean since we're both over the past" Mercedes looked away like she was pondering it for a second.

It's kind of nice being on top.

"Mm," She hummed. "Maybe I'll concede on the flirting rule. I gotta admit you're real charming when you lay it on thick Sam. But when it comes to the sex and dating, it's not going to happen."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even if I promise that if-" Sam leaned in and searched Mercedes's eyes. "When you let me make love to you, I'll take my time?" he drawled. Mercedes sat up, ready to interrupt but Sam continued on. "Not even if I promise that I'd ruin you? Inside and out. I'd take you hard and filthy and _wet,_ bounce you up and down on my cock until you forget all about your little rules. I'm going to make you submit, make you beg me to spread you open and reduce you to a sweet quivering mess. And I will, I'll have your pretty smooth legs over my shoulders. How does that sound?" Sam finished on a whisper.

Mercedes unfolded her arms, face open in its shock. Sure they had tried dirty talk when they were younger, but it never had really escalated past the customary breathless "fuck me". Sam's words made her dizzy with lust. Mercedes couldn't help but sway in her seat; so much for the upper hand.

"I take it you liked that?" the blond propped his chin up on his open palm and let his stare drop from Mercedes's eyes to her lips, making a show of licking his own.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending on who you ask) Mercedes's phone rang shrilly, and broke the tension hanging in the air. For what seemed like hours Mercedes fumbled with her purse to retrieve her cell. Sam looked heavenward and cursed whoever the hell was up there.

"I almost fucking had it." He hissed. Mercedes glowered at him when she had her phone in her hand and quickly sassed "No you didn't."

"Wheezy, Sue's on the warpath. You'd better come back soon. That is assuming you aren't in a motel 6 draped in a white sheet, smoking a cigarette, waiting for Trouty Mouth to get out of the shower and ravish you again." Santana said over the line. Mercedes could hear the snickers of a female coworker in the distance. _Of course Santana blabbed, it's probably Brittany_. Mercedes thought, and did her best to ignore Sam waggling his eyebrows at her. When Santana went on to tell her how Sue was wreaking havoc in the office, Mercedes giggled at Sam's display, mouthing at him to stop.

"Not that you're listening but please tell Fabio that he is welcome back at the office anytime. And I mean anytime." This time Brittany's voice rang clear. Mercedes tuned in and shook her head, despite knowing neither women could see her. "Brit, I thought you were a lesbian."

"Bi, actually. But I do lean towards woman, so there's still a chance for you and me Mercedes. Just let me know if Mr. Evans can't satisfy."

"I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart. I'll be there soon. Bring Sue a protein shake, it'll calm her down." The women exchanged goodbyes and Mercedes ended the call. She stood and Sam was up in a flash, helping her into her blazer. Sam drove them back to Mercedes's office building and pulled up in front. Before she opened the door he leaned towards her again and brushed an errant curl away from her brow.

"You know this isn't over right? I'll be seeing you very soon Mercy." He insisted. Mercedes smiled at him, warm and genuine. "Of course I know that. We have a meeting Monday at 9:30. Don't be late Mr. Evans." Mercedes said, gracefully stepped out of the car, and strutted to the glass doors, feeling more confident than she had in months.

Inside the car Sam watched her sashay away from him, and promised himself he would step his game up.

 _AN: I personally don't like how stupid they made Britney,_ however _I know she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But I'll write her however I please. Anyhoo, thank you for all the encouragement! I'm glad you guys like it. There's another chapter already written just waiting to go after this one so hopefully I can edit it real soon._

 _P.S. I REALLY do like writing dirty talk so expect lots._

 _P.P.S_ hmu at trashheaux _on_ tumblr _._


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes sat on her bed, rolling the day's events through her mind.

"Holy God." She giggled, then stopped. She was giggling! This man had been back in her life for less than 24 hours and she had already been reduced to a catholic high schooler. She resolved that she needed to control herself, at least at work, and it order to do that she would just have to gush about Sam at home. And she knew just the ear to yak off.

"Hello?"

"Quinn! Hey, how are you?" Mercedes greeted her long time best friend over the phone. She heard a quiet shuffle and a man's laugh.

"Hang on a moment, Mercedes." Immediately after Quinn said that Mercedes heard her yell "Stop that you weirdo," and a loud smacking noise followed by a deep but whiny "Quiiiiin".

"Sorry about that. Puck doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself." She hissed. Mercedes smiled in response. "You know if you keep abusing him, he's going to leave you." Quinn began to reply but Puck butt in. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it Mercedes, Quinn is my soulmate, no matter how….prickly she can be." A loud thud could be heard on the other end of the line followed by a loud curse.

"Q, should I call back later?" Mercedes managed through her laughs.

"What? No, no. Don't worry, Puck was just leaving to go drink with the guys, weren't you Puck?" Mercedes couldn't hear his reply so she just assumed it was affirmative and launched into a retelling of this morning's surprise reunion.

"Hmm." Quinn hummed when Mercedes had finished.

"That's it? Hmm?" Mercedes balked, she had thought Quinn would be more helpful, when she says as much Quinn concedes.

"I think you should fuck him. I didn't go to high school with you but he sounds attractive enough." She hesitated a moment "But not right away, make him work for it. Men like that."

"I'm not going to fuck him! It would just make everything super messy and I really can't afford to screw this up, Sue would have my ass."

"Ugh," Quinn grunted, "I never liked that bitch. Who recommends Weight Watchers to a pregnant woman?" Mercedes listened to Quinn rehash the "Christmas Party Incident" for what could have been the eightieth time. While her best friend ranted she stripped down and got ready for bed. In all honesty she should have been getting ready to go out and party or something, after all it was a Friday night, but work had ridden her hard that day and she decided to save the club for another night.

"And then psycho says, 'Oh I had no idea you were knocked up, you just look obese!' My ass, you didn't know." Mercedes rolled her eyes and spoke over Quinn's quick stream of expletives.

"Yes, Quinn I know, it was my Christmas party."

"Oh yeah. Anyway, when you do fuck him, and I know you will, tell me all about it, yeah? Ok, love you. Bye." Mercedes barely got a 'good-night' in before she received an earful of the dial tone.

"Nice talking with you Quinn. And thanks for the vote of sexual confidence." She muttered to herself. However when she slid in between her sheets she turned what Quinn had said over in her head. If Sam wanted to play games, who was she to stop him?

-o-o-

Mercedes stepped into the elevator Monday morning and pulled on the hem of her leather pencil skirt. She smoothed down the breezy white shirt she had tucked into her waistband.

"You look so damn good." She fluffed her hair in the reflection of the elevator's chrome walls. She pressed the close door button but switched when she heard someone yell for her to hold the elevator. The doors opened again to reveal Sam standing with a smile on his face. Once he realized who his ride companion was to be the smile transformed into a grin.

He settled in next to her and they both stared forward, neither willing to give first.

"Good morning Ms. Jones." Sam greeted, his tone was cordial and polite, despite the sight of Mercedes in a leather skirt making him want to be the exact opposite.

"Good morning Mr. Evans." Mercedes responded. For good measure she held her hand in front of her, checking her manicure.

After a few seconds Sam turned to her, and Mercedes smiled internally. _This is my win._

"You won't be able to keep this up you know." He spoke. He stared at her with eyes that seemed earnest.

"Can't I Sam?" She cooed. Then Mercedes turned her head to address him, eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't think you understand Sam. My willpower is Olympian. I will **not** break." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips, glad to make her point.

Sam regarded her for a moment. As much as she liked to say otherwise Mercedes was just the same as she was in high school. Always eager to best someone in words, she was after all the school diva.

"Oh I have no doubt you won't break, but you will bend." His voice dropped lower "Preferably over a desk with your panties around your ankles and that fucking skirt around your waist." He loved that little 'o' her mouth made when she was shocked, however he didn't get to see it.

She simply looked at him up and down before staring him dead in the eye and saying. "What panties?" She'd never seen a smile drop from a man's face so fast. The elevator chimed their arrival to the 14th floor and she sauntered out, humming the tune of a Beyoncé song.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed, adjusting himself in his trousers, almost forgetting to exit the elevator. She was getting harder to ruffle, and Sam, well Sam was just getting harder.

He followed Mercedes into the office, eyes trailing the tempting sway of her hips and round ass, trapped in shiny black leather. _This woman is literally evil_.

"Good morning Mercedes, and good morning Mr. Evans." Mercedes's assistant chirped from behind her desk, her eyes bouncing from Mercedes to Sam, her grin both large and leery.

"No Santana," Mercedes droned in a bored voice, without even looking at her. It took Sam a moment to conclude that Santana believed they'd walked in together because they'd **woken up** together, but when he had he returned Santana's grin.

Sam leaned against her desk and watched Mercedes disappear into her office. "Not yet." He told her, still staring at the now closed door. "Well, the day has only just begun," She jerked her head towards the door and whispered, "I'll make sure the two of you aren't disturbed." Sam stood upright, fixed the cuffs of his suit jacket and mouthed a thank you to Santana before entering Mercedes's office without knocking,

He should've fucking knocked.

Because there was Mercedes bent over at the waist picking something (truthfully Sam didn't know and he really didn't care) up off the floor. If he had thought the leather was sexy earlier, Mercedes's smooth brown thighs being exposed by the tight skirt sliding up just so was just obscene. Sam let out a shaky breath and walked slowly behind her, almost whimpering when she stood upright again. Quietly he slid his hands around her waist, but frowned when she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"I don't think so." Mercedes warned him, Sam guessed her voice was supposed to sound stern but he could hear the small inkling of desire in her tone.

He turned her around, slid his hands from her waist to her ass and squeezed.

"Sam!" Mercedes gasped, placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed herself to be steered toward her desk. Sam said nothing in reply and nosed along her jaw, laying hot open mouthed kisses along her neck. Mercedes's nipples hardened in response and her small protestations tapered down to whispers and unsteady breaths. Sam brought his hands to the front of her thighs and slid her skirt up around her waist.

"Christ," he hissed. She hadn't just been bluffing, there had been nothing under the skirt as she'd hinted.

The exposed skin seemed to jar Mercedes back and she pressed against him, trying to gain some distance. Sam grunted in response but didn't move, instead opting to turn Mercedes back around again before whispering in her ear, "Relax, doll. I'm not going to fuck you, not yet. But I'll be damned if I'm not going to make you come." With that he slid one hand up to play with her shirt clad nipple while the other slid through her wet folds. Mercedes nearly cried in relief as Sam began teasing her sex, his middle finger tracing her labia before inserting the digit into her entrance. Mercedes moaned in need as he pumped the finger in and out of her, mimicking the deed he was so intent on completing at a later date. He pinched the hard peak of her breast before abandoning the thrust of his finger to play with her clit. Mercedes's head was spinning. Her breath coming out in hot pants, she was beyond words, but the same couldn't be said for her tormentor.

"You always did like this. Me playing with your little clit. I'm going to make you come just like this, right in your office where anyone could walk in." A shiver racked through her and it didn't escape his notice. "Oh? You'd like that wouldn't you? To have someone waltz in here and see you grinding your sweet wet cunt on my hand, desperate to get off like a whore." She bucked her hips back into his hard cock, whimpering his name over and over. "It's okay baby, I've got you. Just let go." He sped up his fingers and Mercedes bit her lip to quiet her groans as her body shook with pleasure. She came all over his hand, feeling her juices slide down the inside of her thighs. Mercedes slumped against the desk, the cool wood a welcome contrast to her feverish state.

Sam moved his hand and slipped out of the office. Mercedes was instantly brought back to earth. _How could he just leave like that? Guess I gave him what he wanted so he bolted. Typical._ She had just hoisted herself up (on shaky legs of course) when the door opened again. Mercedes rushed to right herself but relaxed when she realized it was Sam again, this time with a wad of paper towels from the staff room.

"Up on the desk, Merce." He ordered, his eyes both dark with desire and fond at the same time. Too tired to resist she sat up on the oak. Sam began to wipe down her thighs slowly and methodically, only stopping to kiss her on the lips once, soft and chaste, a universe different from the dirty ministrations he'd performed on her minutes before. Once he was finished he tossed the paper into the trash can and breathed in deeply, shoulders dropping with his loud exhale. He met her eyes and winked, smile warm and sweet.

"Now I don't know about you, but I feel worlds better."

 _A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the wait but my students' have me going insane. So? What'd you think of the elevator exchange? It was my favourite thing to write, it sparked the entire story tbh. Thank you for all the encouragement!_

 _P.S The song Mercedes was humming was Beyoncé's Partition._

 _P.P.S I love when guys in suits fix their cuffs_


	5. Sorry!

Hello all, thechrysalids here.

I know, I know, where's the damn chapter woman? Well unfortunately my beloved laptop of 4 years crashed and died with the work on it so I needed to re write it. It isn't all bad news though, 1. I'll be introducing Kurt, whom I love (most of the time) and I think the new chapter is 10x better than the original. Anyway long story short; there is no hiatus, I'm not dead and there isn't an emergency, I'll most likely be posting it on the 26th or 27th once Christmas has passed. Thank you all so much for the support, kind words, and patience! Nothing motivates me more than y'all!


	6. Chapter 5

Mercedes didn't give a shit what anyone said, there was no greater torture than sitting directly across from a man who just defiled you in your place of work, while also sitting next to your boss.

Sam on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Blaine was taking Mercedes and Sue through Triad's latest concert streaming service. All throughout the presentation he tossed Mercedes secret flirtatious smiles, going as far as batting his eyelashes at her like a shy and retiring southern belle. He watched her take a quick glance at Sue before peering down at her lap. A couple seconds later his phone vibrated in his pant pocket.

[Mercedes] You aren't cute you know.

[Sam] Why are you lying?

[Mercedes] Omg. Pay attention

[Sam] Hate to break it to you babe, but you texted me first

[Mercedes] Only because you were trying to distract me!

[Sam] Whatever you say…

[Mercedes] Fight me

[Sam] Kinky.

Sam locked his phone and put it away, sitting back to look on at his friend and colleague's slideshow.

"We'll livestream directly to the user interface via drone cam. We want our customers to understand that they'll be getting an experience they can't get anywhere else."

Sue nodded her approval and Mercedes smiled adding helpfully. "And that's where you want us to come in, correct?"

Artie responded, "Exactly." Sue nodded again and Sam noted her face seemed a little less severe when Blaine continued to speak.

All of a sudden Sam felt a tickle by his ankle. Frowning he glanced under the table and scoped Mercedes's heel clad foot resting primly by his leg. He shot her two quick texts in rapid succession, followed by a pleading look.

[Sam] Please don't.

[Sam] If you have any mercy you won't

 **She didn't even look at her phone.**

Slowly Mercedes skimmed her foot from Sam's knee to his ankle. Her foot disappeared for a moment only to return bare. Mercedes resumed her teasing, not sparing Sam a single look, and feigning interest in Blaine's speech. Her foot reached his inner thigh and Sam nearly cried, simultaneously wishing the table was wider and that she was in his lap using her hands instead. Very quickly Sam found Mercedes's foot pressed firmly to his crotch, she pushed down experimentally and Sam grunted, drawing Sue's attention. Shaking and embarrassed, he tried to cover his interruption with a cough and the red head shifted her gaze back to Blaine at the head of the table.

Sam turned his attention back to Mercedes, and read the giddiness in her eyes. Mercedes was enjoying this! She stroked him with her foot harder, grinning lasciviously, only smiling harder when she saw his jaw tick.

Sam tried valiantly to stop his responses but grinded up against her foot anyway, conceding his defeat. He could feel his throat tighten with the strain of staying quiet. He muffled another groan behind his hand and closed his eyes.

Mercedes watched in perverse delight as Sam's cheeks began to turn pink. She interrupted Blaine' speech, "I'm sorry Blaine, but I think Sam needs a glass of water. He's awfully flushed." She struggled to stop herself from laughing when Sam's eyes shot open, his pupils dilated. Sam gaped for a moment before looking at each of the room's occupants. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Maybe we should just take a break. Does ten minutes sound alright with everyone?"

Artie stretched his arms over his head and nodded, "Sound good to me, I'm going to get a coffee, anybody want one?" Sue's green eyes narrowed for a moment, _'God, she does that a lot'_ Sam thought briefly, and when Sue left with Blaine and Artie he visibly relaxed. Mercedes lowered her foot and crossed her arms. For a moment both of them said nothing, staring at each other, well, technically Sam was **trying** to glare a hole through her.

"Are you insane?" Sam broke the silence, willing his erection to subside. Mercedes's grin was ferocious, and he's positive he hasn't seen her smile like that…maybe ever.

No wait, he has seen it, in the 10th grade, when she beat him out for Student Council Treasurer. This was Mercedes's _competitive_ smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, in fact I've never thought clearer in my life. You wanna play games Sam? I can play, and I'll win."

Sam groaned and pressed his head to the table between them. "You're a monster, does it make you happy to see me like this? Hmm? Is this how you get your kicks woman? You are a menace." Mercedes laughed out loud in response. Sam raised his head at this, his smile small and fond. Her laugh was far from graceful; her eyes were wide and watering. She covered her mouth with both hands, trying in vain to muffle her snorts and giggles. Her mother had always called her laugh 'unladylike', but Sam had always thought it suited her.

"Shut up." She wheezed. He winked at her and they slipped back into silence, this time far more comfortable than before.

-o-o-

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mercedes blinked, trying to make sense of what he'd said. Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Mercedes read his exasperation loud and clear.

"I asked you if you would like to go on a date with me." He slowed his speech and walked towards her slowly.

Mercedes looked around, when Sam had pulled her aside after their meeting had adjourned she hadn't expected him to do this. While she wasn't **completely** blindsided she wasn't exactly able to anticipate Sam's every move.

Wary, Mercedes stared into Sam's eyes, feeling her stomach tighten and her palms begin to sweat. "Sam, no. We have rules, remember?" Sam snorted, "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten, are you talking about before or after I made you come in your office."

Mercedes's back stiffened like she'd been slapped, maybe she had deserved that but the line had to be drawn somewhere.

"Or was that before you practically molested me under a table with your boss sitting right next to you?" His eyes narrowed at her.

She scrambled to grab on to his suit jacket and pull him close. "Will you close that big mouth of yours? I swear Sam, you are going to –"he cut her off, breaking loose of her hold easily.

"I just thought maybe you could actually take me seriously for once, but oh well, you know what they say about wishes and horses and poor folk." She didn't actually but she kept that to herself.

"Alright Sammie, you made your point, I haven't been firm enough on my rules and that must've given you the wrong impression." She refused to look at him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and pressing her nails into her palms, creating indented crescents.

"What?" Now aggravated, Sam turned around and ran his hands through his hair. "No! What are you even talking about? I don't – I'm not under the wrong impression Mercy. You like, you want me just as much as I want you." He turned to her, eyes pleading with her to just understand, "It isn't just about sex, why don't you get that? I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you. I want to see those terrible romance movies with you! I want to watch Pride and Prejudice over and over again. I want to go to the mall with you and sit outside a change room for hours and I want to hold your goddamn purse, Mercedes."

Mercedes stared at him through all this, mouth slightly parted in shock. What was she doing to this man? She had literally just watched him unravel before her and now his feelings were out; open and raw and honest. "Sam." Mercedes reached for him only to have him take a step back.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this." He muttered, mostly to himself. "So fucking embarrassing." He looked at her, face red. "Mercedes, please. Just one date."

"I'll think about it, Sam, okay? No promises."

-o-o-

Mercedes closed her eyes while she listened to Santana and Quinn have a loud cuss filled discussion on the merits of rum versus tequila.

"Ok but why are you not discussing rum and fucking coke? It's literally a gift from God." Kurt, a lawyer from the practice above the advertising firm pitched in, raising his own drink as a form of evidence. Brittany laughed out loud at that and brought her glass against his way too fast, resulting in the top of Kurt's cup breaking. The four just cackled even louder, clearly inebriated, and frankly Mercedes was on her way as well, sipping vodka cranberry that was, honestly too much vodka and not enough cranberry.

"I'm screeching, oh my God, Kurt. Call the fucking waiter to get you a new cup." Kurt shook his styled head of hair back and forth haphazardly. "Oh no, I'm not calling him, he was hot, and he'll think I'm a mess." Quinn helpfully interjected that he was in fact a mess while Brittany flagged down said hot waiter who simply carted away Kurt's broken cup and the misplaced shards with a put upon sigh. Kurt cooed after him, "don't be sad baby, you're too cute to be sad." Santana and Quinn snickered and wheezed respectively. Meanwhile Mercedes mused to herself. _Maybe she should just give Sam a chance, who the hell had she been resisting him for anyway? Sue? Artie and Blaine? Her father? Hell to the no! Mercedes had been boasting all her life that she was her own woman. Capable of making her own decisions and yet she hadn't been following through._

"I'm going on a date with Sam."

Quinn's head whipped back in her direction as if she had called Beyoncé overrated. Santana stood from her seat and slammed her hands on their table, nearly knocking over her cup in the process. "Fina-fucking-lly!"

Kurt just quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry who is Sam?"

Without any further prompting Quinn launched into very detailed (and slightly embellished) retelling of how Sam had come back into Mercedes's life. Now caught up Kurt leaned toward her, his eyes sparkling and intent on hearing what Mercedes had to say.

"Look, it isn't as exciting as they want to make it!" Mercedes insisted, Kurt raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief.

"And it took you this long to agree to a date with this guy? Am I missing something? Does he have wooden teeth?" Mercedes snorted at that, but in all honesty she could see where Kurt was coming from, her stubbornness had made her predisposed to dismissing Sam's advances. Quinn laughed, "Right? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Okay, I get it." Mercedes stood from their booth and scooted out of their shared space "Enough. Ragging on Mercedes time is over. I have a phone call to make." Kurt, Brittany and Santana placed their chins in their hands with almost creepy precision to leer at her. "Of course you do!" Brittany smiled.

Mercedes slipped out of the bar and took a deep breath of fresh air, pulling her phone out of her purse. She lingered on Sam's number for a moment before hitting dial.

"Hey Mercy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering where you're going to take me on our date." She grinned at his responding "fuck!" and a noise that sound suspiciously like a grown man falling on his ass.

"Don't even worry about it! It's a surprise, I promise you won't regret this Mercedes, How about I pick you up tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great! And Mercedes?"

"Yeah Sammie?"

"Thanks for not turning me down…again. If I got rejected again I might've cried." He tacked on at the end.

"You're crazy. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Sam pumped his fists in the air and righted himself back on his chair. Green eyes scanning the interior of his condo, he rubbed his hands together. There wasn't any going back from this point on, Mercedes was going to be all his, for good this time.

 _Woo! 2000 words. Thank you guys for waiting so patiently and for all the encouragement! Any ideas on what Sam's date should be? If I really like it, I'll probably put it in the story, after all this is gonna be an all-day thing. Happy Holidays!_

 _P.S. pride and prejudice, sappy sammy and drunk kurt forever._


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Special thanks to myhiggins25, lamimi25,_ _tionneec and monni2215 for the ideas for this chapter!_

"No." Quinn shook her head.

"Ew Wheezy." Santana spoke quick and sharp.

"Why do you even own that? It makes you look like a cream puff." Kurt grimaced at the choice hands twitching to fix what was in front of him.

"I think you look delicious," Brittany said, straight faced, Mercedes laughed and spun around once more in a fluffy tan number, she wasn't entertaining any thoughts of actually wearing it out today but a girl only gets so many chances to have an outfit montage and a diva uses every single chance she gets.

"Ok, I can't take this I'm commandeering this fashion montage" Kurt stood up from sitting on Mercedes' midnight blue bed. "Alexander McQueen once said 'I want people to be afraid of the women I dress' so Mercedes?" Kurt grabbed onto her shoulders and stares into her eyes, blue clashing with brown, "let's terrify him."

"Amazing." Brittany whispered in reverence.

"Uh Kurt, not that I don't appreciate the mildly threatening encouragement but Sam said to dress comfortably, so maybe we should save the McQueen and Chanel for another time? How about something that says less is more" Kurt pouted for a moment, but perked up immediately and turned towards Mercedes' closet.

"I don't know about that. After all Iris Apfel said 'more is more and less is a bore' besides what is more comfortable than a silk and chiffon drape dress? Light pink of course." Mercedes rolled her eyes at that and started to strip out of the tan taffeta, to the hoots and cheers of Brittany and Santana. "Well I doubt Madame Apfel was saying that about a date with Sam Evans." Quinn drew her knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it, smiling slowly, watching her best friend putter about her room in her underwear. Mercedes was playing like this was all a big joke but in reality Quinn could see her nervousness in how she was standing and glancing at the clock every five minutes.

"Mercedes, how long have I known you?" Quinn asked, inspecting her nails while Kurt murmured to himself about the apparently "tragic shortage of epaulets in a post Elie Tahari world". Mercedes turned towards Quinn with a confused look on her face, but answered nonetheless.

"About five years Q. But you knew that." Quinn stood while Mercedes spoke and walked towards her closet, gracefully spinning Kurt out of her way. "And _you_ knew from the minute you invited us here that I was going to pick this outfit for you. Which is why" She plucked two items on the closet and put them in Mercedes' hands, "You'll be wearing this today."

Smiling guiltily at Quinn, Mercedes immediately changed into the simple white button up and flared a-line floral print skirt. Brittany and Santana began to applaud when Mercedes paraded around in her bare feet, twirling the skirt for dramatic effect, when Quinn interrupted.

"Not yet." She un-did the two top buttons and slid Mercedes' gold foxy necklace into her hand to put on. "Now we're done." Staring at each other in the full length mirror, Quinn and Mercedes grinned big and bright.

"Okay! Now all of you get out, Sam will be here any minute and I don't need y'all all over him." With grumpy concessions the group filed out and into Quinn's car so she could drop them all off.

"Good luck Mercedes, make sure you gets yourself a ride on that trouty mouth tonight!" Santana yelled out of the passenger window of Quinn's BMW as they drove away.

"I'll keep that in mind Tana." Mercedes said to herself after going back inside. She checked the clock _again._ Twelve o'clock exactly, but it'd be unrealistic to expect Sam to be exactly on time, he isn't Superman.

Even with that reasoning in the back of her mind, Mercedes paced in front of her couch, slowly ruining her carpet with her heels. She glared at the time, 12:03 and just as she opened her mouth to curse at it she heard rhythmic knocking against her door. Not even sparing a look at the mirror by her doorway, Mercedes grabbed her keys and swung the door opening, revealing a surprised looking Sam with his hand raised in a fist, probably to knock again. He recovered quickly and flashed his signature grin at her. "Did you get what song that was?"

She kept staring at him and murmured quietly, "Human Nature." Without waiting for his confirmation Mercedes stepped back from the door frame and shamelessly checked Sam out. Her eyes snagged on the way he filled out his own white button up shirt and jeans that were folded up just enough to expose-

"Samuel Evans are you wearing cowboy boots?" Sam crossed her threshold and pressed himself to her front to stoop down and whisper hotly in her ear, "Why yes, Mercy me, I think I am." She sneered at them. _Now they are in. My. House._

"If this is your way of telling me I'm getting on a horse today, I will bite your wax lips off." Sam shook his head and chuckled framing Mercedes' face with his hands, "Of course I'm not taking you horseback riding, if I was I would've worn my bolo tie."

"The one from junior prom." She didn't even phrase it as a question, she knew exactly which one he was talking about.

"Exactly."

"Well you better keep that damn thing under lock and key, because if I ever find it I'm going to toss it in the trash." In reality there was absolutely no way she could do that even if she could get her hands on it. She loved that stupid thing, but there was no way Sam would let her live it down if he knew.

"I'm sure you would, come on, we can talk about why bolo ties are the pinnacle of fashion in the car." He grabbed her hand and led her out and into the driveway.

-o-o-

"And so what we're gonna do is add a few drops into the vanilla and our batter will be done. Once we pop them into the oven, we'll ice the ones we've already got ok?" The peppy blond woman at the front of the kitchen full of people doing their best to make halfway decent baked goods.

"Ugh I love cupcakes, Sam, this is cheating." Mercedes held up the red velvet cupcakes she'd been icing to her face, with longing in her eyes. Sam put down the chocolate cupcake he'd been studying and dropped his voice, faking an accent.

"Oh, you think sweetness is your ally. But you merely adopted the sugar; I was born in it, moulded by it. I didn't see the icing until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but FROSTING! The cupcakes betray you, because they belong to me!" Sam finished his impression with a bite of Mercedes' cupcake.

Mercedes snickered "Bane, Sam? The Dark Knight still your favorite?"

"It's a classic, darlin'." Sam swiped a finger through the bowl of icing in front of them before dolloping it onto Mercedes' nose. They traded swipes of icing over and over until the baking instructor told them to stop wasting ingredients. Struggling to muffle cackles and snorts they move towards the sinks at the back of the professional kitchen to wash off the mess. While Sam washed up Mercedes turned to face the class, full of couples young and old, baking various flavours of cupcakes. She couldn't help but look at a certain elderly couple, the short brown skinned lady openly chiding her husband. She and Sam had met them earlier, Ramona and Charles, who'd apparently been married "49, no 50, no **51** years". Mercedes found herself imagining her and Sam that old and that…happy.

"You're staring." Sam broke her out of her reverie, flicking water onto the back of her neck. "Think you'll ever get married? Because I know this guy who's really good at impressions and totally into you." Mercedes turned to face Sam, face pensive but didn't answer. "Charles reminds me of you."

"Debonair and Handsome?"

Mercedes laughed. "Sure. Let's go with that."

-o-o-

"Okay Sam, what's next?" Mercedes clipped her seat-belt in place, then situated their box of cupcakes on her lap.

Sam grinned at her blatant excitement. Everything was going according to plan, she drummed her fingers on the cardboard holding their (frankly, ugly) cupcakes and lightly bounced in her seat. When Mercedes realized he was staring at her she stopped moving but continued to smile.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow. Sam remained silent and slid her hand into hid. He raised it to his mouth and lightly kissed it before letting go. "Wait and see." They took off in Sam's truck, quiet save for Mercedes humming along to the radio.

-o-o-

"Are you serious?"

"…Yes?"

"How do you even know this place?" Mercedes asked, face frozen in awe and basked in the neon pink light of the "Sugar Shack" sign. Sam chuckled and guided her past the line and into the club, exchanging a small nod with the bouncer.

"I know the owner's daughter," When Mercedes snorted Sam replied, "What? You don't believe I have connections?" Mercedes shook her head in turn. "I just can't believe you have connections to a jazz club. After all country's always been more your style." As the two slipped into a low-lit booth, the band began to play.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to take you to a square dance. Now," a waitress in all black save the pink letters "Sugar Shack: Marley" placed menus in both their hands smiling kindly. "What looks good?"

Mercedes bit her lip and skimmed through the menu, and action Sam found himself getting lost in. He saw her lips move but for the life of him couldn't pay enough attention for her words to make sense.

"Huh?" he muttered after finally snapping to attention, Mercedes just laughed, handing her menu to Marley and then snagging Sam's to give to the brunette as well. "I'll have the catfish and he'll get the sirloin." Mercedes ordered for the both of them, making Marley blink once and grin.

"And how would he like that?" both Marley and Mercedes looked at Sam expectantly.

"Well done please."

"I'll get right on that."

"You know, I don't think I appreciate being ordered for Miss Mercedes." Sam sassed.

"Is that right? I just figured I'd do you a favour because you seemed _so_ interested in something else." Sam couldn't stop a flush from rising to his face at being caught.

"I stand by my actions."

-o-o-

"Okay, so I always knew Sandy was a little off but I had no idea-"Mercedes clapped her hands eyes wide. "I know you didn't! But I'm telling you he was ALWAYS just staring and you and Blaine and Finn, it was so wild. I mean, I know Rachel only reported him because she didn't get the lead but she was right?"

"How is Rachel anyway?"

"Broadway actually. You know that was the only future she saw for herself Sam. She drove me nuts but I've got to give credit where it's due."

Nina Simone began playing throughout the club and Mercedes sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes." Sam stood the table and grabbed Mercedes hand without a word. She let him lead her onto the dance floor basked in cool blue light.

 _Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_

 _River runnin' free, you know how I feel_

 _Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,_

 _And I'm feelin' good_

They swayed slow and close together to the saxophone and smooth lyrics, Mercedes laid her head on Sam's chest and took a deep breath, just letting herself enjoy the moment. What had she been doing up until now? Sam was this solid sturdy feeling of home and happiness and warmth and now Mercedes felt stupid for letting herself wait this long to be with him.

"You know," She met his eyes when he began to speak. "I spent a lot of time thinking about this date and for some reason it still doesn't feel like I've done enough for you yet."

"Sam, are you insane? This…all of this is so sweet and thoughtful and I can't even explain how much this means to me. How much **you** mean to me. I've been dancing around this and us for some weird reason and I'm sorry about that. Sam I really care about you. I love you Sam, and I thought I fucked that up a long time ago, so I was scared I was going to do it again." Sam released Mercedes hips and she frowned for a second before he covered her mouth with his, framing her face with his hands. "I love you so much." He muttered. "You don't even understand how I feel about you." Mercedes fisted her hands in his shirt and pull him closer, staring into his eyes. "Yes I do."

Sam hugged Mercedes closer and they danced for what seemed like hours, in their own little world separate from the rest of the club.

-o-o-

Sam pulled into Mercedes driveway and hopped out to help her down. They hadn't said much after dancing. He walked her to her front door and smiled down at her and their linked hands. "Well, I don't know about you Mercy, but I had a great time." Mercedes laughed "I had a great time." Sam hesitated but pecked her once on the lips before turning around to get into his truck."

"Sam?" Mercedes called before he took his second step. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sam whipped around so fast he almost fell down, Mercedes held her door wide open and tilted her head inside.

"C'mon."

 _Happy New Year, the next chapter is coming right away. In other news, I really want to write a harry potter/glee crossover, like a collection of one shots so when you leave a review maybe leave a character and what house you think they should be in? btw Ramona and Charles are basically Eartha Kitt and an old James Dean, because I_ _ **loved**_ _them!_

 _Edit: There were SO MANY ISSUES with this chapter! If anyone finds anything else let me know!_


	8. Chapter 7

Mercedes didn't bother giving Sam a tour, they'd have time for that later. She grabbed his hand and took him upstairs into her room. He took a second to look around before Mercedes slipped off her skirt and Sam found better things to look at. His eyes trailed up from her toes and by the time he'd gotten to her bare thighs, Mercedes had walked towards him lips parted and eyes hooded. She pushed him backwards and straddled him when he sat on the edge of her bed. She smoothed her hands down the front of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, never breaking eye contact. Mercedes pushed the shirt off of Sam's shoulders and reached down to undo the button of his pants. Once she finished he lifted her off him and flipped them around, depositing Mercedes flat on her back. He made quick work of her shirt and bra, pressing close to her, kissing her deep and urgent.

"Sam please," Mercedes muttered, and Sam chuckled quietly. He knelt, dragging Mercedes' panties off as he went, and kissed her bare feet, parting his lips wetly, sliding them up Mercedes' right ankle, and then up his leg, excruciatingly slow and devastatingly attentive, not missing an inch, all the way to her bare sex.

Her skin cooled in the wake of Sam's light, warm, worshipful kisses, raising goosebumps along Mercedes' skin, making her shiver, and when Sam kissed her exposed slit Mercedes arched, sliding her hand down to grip and tug at Sam's hair.

Sam's eyelids were heavy, "You're so wet," he spoke, voice hoarse and low, "Is this for me Mercy?"

Sam's erection had thickened, lying swollen and flushed against his thigh and he was loathe to ignore it but he wanted to taste Mercedes first. He licked at her entrance lightly and met her eyes.

Mercedes groaned, hips thrusting upward involuntarily at the gentle movements of Sam's tongue. "Of course it is" she said, barely holding on.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes thighs and pulled her even closer to his face. He kissed her clit once, twice before slowly dragging his tongue up and down her folds, gradually increasing the speed of his tongue until he could feel Mercedes legs tensing up. Sam sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves hard and Mercedes was seeing stars.

"Fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm racked through her. Sam rose from between her legs and slotted his mouth over hers, making Mercedes taste herself. Before Sam could deepen the kiss further Mercedes pushed him back.

"What is it?" Sam asked, chest heaving and face flushed.

"Protection, I think I have something on my nightstand, just let me-"

Mercedes slapped her hand around blindly for the tiny foil packages, looking Sam right in the eye. After a few moments of searching Sam and Mercedes began laughing.

"How were you going to find it without looking hm?" He smirked at her.

"Shut up, I have a lot of confidence, alright?"

Sam pushed off the bed and pulled his pants down from where they'd been around his ankles while Mercedes finally got the condom. She handed it to Sam when he was completely naked and settled back into her former position.

Sam got back on top of her and stroked at his cock, practically forcing Mercedes to bounce her attention from his face to his cock and back again. Shifting forward Mercedes reaches towards him. Sam's breath hitched, his exhale a low, shaky laugh Mercedes' hand found its way to his cock, her smooth fingers wrapping tightly around the wide base of Sam's cock and stroking him once, palming the hard, dampened tip until Sam is making long half-broken sounds at the back of his throat.

"Get inside me," Mercedes whispered, "Now."

"As you wish," Sam said, soft despite his ragged breathing and redness in his cheeks.

Mercedes spread her legs apart further, bracing herself on her elbows so she could stare at Sam sinking into her, stretching her open gentle and slow. Mercedes groaned and let her head flop back. She appreciated what Sam was trying to do but she wasn't in the mood for a flashback to their first night together.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged him into her, forcing Sam to bury himself all the way inside her. Mercedes hissed despite herself and clenched down on Sam's dick, feeling hot all over. Sam looked floored for a little before he grinned at her like a mad man.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, like Mercedes hadn't been ready for five million years.

"The chair," Mercedes said. "Wanna ride you on the chair, fuck, Sam—" she flicked her eyes to the black armchair in the corner of her room.

In a blink, Mercedes had been lifted, and then dropped, directly onto Sam's dick, as Sam sat and hauled Mercedes on top of him.

She cried out in shock, because Sam had entered her as swiftly and brutally as she'd needed, Sam's unbelievable girth just abruptly inside of Mercedes, stuffing him so thoroughly that it was as though she was being split in half.

Sam's abs rippled when Mercedes grinded down on his cock, her clit rubbing against the skin below his abdomen. Sam was breathing like he was in pain—deep, ragged inhales that ended in equally ragged moans, the sounds torn from him as Mercedes sped up, slamming down on Sam faster and faster.

Sam's head was tilted back, groans and praises spilling from his mouth without thought.

Mercedes' hips stuttered as she felt her orgasm rushing over, but Sam picked up the slack, grabbing Mercedes' ass and fucking into her rough and unforgiving. He bit at her skin where her neck met her collarbone and whispered platitudes into her ear, urging her to cum.

Mercedes screamed when her orgasm hit her, shaking with the strength of it. Sam followed soon after and emptied himself into the condom between them. After a few moments of stillness Sam realized he couldn't let Mercedes fall asleep like that. Slowly he moved the both of them back to her bed, tossing the condom as he went.

-o-o-

Always the early riser, the next morning Sam woke before Mercedes, and sat up in bed, watching her. When she finally did wake up she hoisted herself up and into his arms. In that moment it was like Sam's heart was a little too big for his chest, because this was the girl who had _ruined_ him seven years ago. And there she was; lying in bed with him, in his arms, sleep ruffled and drowsy but happy all the same. Sam couldn't help but feel like everything was how it should be, because he fucking loves her and she loves him and nothing was going to fuck it up, ever again.

 _Hello all, a quick author's note, I think Missed You is drawing to an end (meaning I have like 2/3 more chapters in me), but fear not I have like a trillion more ideas because glee butchered Samcedes and I gotta do them right. Also this really isn't even important but my favourite scene in glee by far is when Artie tells the guys he has chlamydia and Sam yells at him. "I'm slut shaming you artie, slut shamed!" I crack up every damn time._


End file.
